Pan-fried Catfish with Chili Hollandaise
Description A Catfish recipe. Ingredients * 1 cup sour cream * ½ cup buttermilk * ½ teaspoon Tabasco sauce * 1 tablespoon (plus 1 teaspoon) spicy brown mustard * 2 large egg yolks * salt and freshly ground black pepper * 1 cup all-purpose flour * ½ cup stone-ground cornmeal * ½ teaspoon cayenne pepper * 4 U.S. farm-raised catfish fillets * peanut oil for frying * 1 cup Chili hollandaise (ingredients follow) Chili hollandaise * 6 tablespoons unsalted butter * 2 tablespoons finely chopped red bell pepper * 2 tablespoons finely chopped green bell pepper * ½ onion, finely chopped * 1 clove garlic, minced * 1½ teaspoons chili powder * ¼ teaspoon cayenne pepper * ¼ teaspoon dried oregano * salt and freshly ground black pepper * 2 tablespoons dry white wine * ½ cup chicken stock or canned broth * 2 large egg yolks * 1 teaspoon lemon juice Directions # Stir sour cream, buttermilk, tabasco sauce, mustard, egg yolks, 1 teaspoon of salt and ½ teaspoon of pepper in a shallow dish until well mixed. # Mix flour, cornmeal, cayenne pepper, 1 tablespoon of salt, and 1 tablespoon of pepper in another shallow dish or on a piece of wax paper. # Dip each catfish fillet in the sour cream mixture and drain off excess. # Dredge the coated fillets in the flour mixture, coating evenly. # Set aside on a wax paper-lined baking sheet. # Pour a ½-inch of oil in a large skillet and heat to 350 °F on a deep-frying thermometer. # Fry fillets in the hot oil, two at a time, for 2 to 3 minutes on each side, or until golden brown and fish flakes easily when tested with a fork. # Drain on paper towels. # Serve hot with Chili hollandaise spooned over top of each fillet. Chili hollandaise # Melt 1 tablespoon of the butter in a medium saucepan over low heat. # Add bell peppers, onion and garlic; cook, stirring for 1 to 2 minutes or until softened. # Add chili powder, cayenne pepper and oregano and season with salt and pepper; cook 1 to 2 minutes longer. # Add wine and stir to deglaze pan. # Add chicken stock, bring to a simmer and cook for about 10 minutes or until the sauce is slightly thickened and syrupy. # Melt the remaining 5 tablespoons of butter; set aside. # Put the reduced sauce in the top of a double boiler and set over a pan of hot water over low heat. # Add egg yolks and whisk for about 5 minutes or until sauce begins to thicken. # Be careful not to overheat or it will curdle. # Remove the top of the double boiler from the pan of water and gradually whisk in the melted butter. # Whisk in lemon juice and season with salt to taste. # Keep sauce warm over hot water off the burner until ready to serve. # Do not let the sauce get hot or it will break up. Category:Buttermilk Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Chili powder Recipes Category:Cornmeal Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Peanut oil Recipes Category:Prepared mustard Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Spicy catfish Recipes